


Video Game Night

by Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation



Series: Days and Nights with the Gaang [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Iroh - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oneshot, POV Azula (Avatar), Therapy, Ty Lee - Freeform, Video & Computer Games, a little angsty, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation/pseuds/Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation
Summary: After a hard day at work, Azula finds herself invited to a video game night at Sokka's apartment with the Gaang.~All works in the series, while within the same universe, can be understood and enjoyed as standalone fics!
Relationships: Aang & Azula (Avatar), Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Sokka (Avatar), Azula & Suki (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Days and Nights with the Gaang [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787380
Comments: 42
Kudos: 378





	Video Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get started I want to make something clear. When it comes to games and gaming I am a firm believer in keeping things PC (computer) and keeping things wholesome. By that I mean I basically only play The Sims and Civilization V. Though I rock out some Mario Kart and Super Smash Bros when my friends have them available. And Just Dance. I love Just Dance. This is my long way of saying I do not really understand gaming lingo, so please forgive any mistakes I make. Thanks in advance.
> 
> Oh, what do we have here? A fic written from Azula’s perspective? I’m just full of surprises today aren’t I?

It had been a difficult day for Azula. As grateful as she was to be able to get back to her financial consulting job some days were still more challenging than others. Dealing with people never was a strong suit of hers. That was why she liked numbers. Numbers made sense. Numbers didn’t talk back to you. Logically it followed, in her mind, that if you showed other people the numbers and explained what they meant that they couldn’t talk back to you then either. But that never was how people worked, was it?

Azula got in her car still shaking from the effort of holding herself together. She had been given permission from the higher ups at her company to start work up again full time this past April. Even now, almost four months later, she still had to fight against her rising anger though. It just felt so… overwhelming sometimes. She leaned back against her seat and took some long, deep breaths like her therapist had taught her to. She had been seeing Dr. Friedman for a year now, and could practically hear the kind older woman’s voice in her head.

_“That’s it Azula. Deep breath in through the nose, hold it, now let it out through your mouth.”_

_“You are more than your anger. It does not have to define you. It will likely always be a part of you, but remember that you are in control of it, not the other way around.”_

_“You are worthy of love, not in spite of your past mistakes, but because of them. Because you can look back on those mistakes and see them for what they are. You have worked so hard on improving, and come so far from where you were. Because_ **_you_ ** _wanted to. Because_ **_you_ ** _decided to put the work in to making things right. Your brother knows this, and he loves you. Your friends know this, and they love you. Your uncle knows this, and he loves you.”_

After a few moments of sitting in silence, doing her deep breathing and remembering Dr. Friedman’s words Azula opened her eyes and started the car. She had only just had her license reinstated a couple months ago, it wouldn’t do to let her anger overwhelm her now. Ty Lee would probably kill her if she lost her license again. She snorted. For a girl who was so damn peppy all the time she sure could get pissy sometimes. Managing a small smile despite her shitshow of a workday Azula pulled out of the parking lot and started towards home.

* * *

Azula arrived home, made some dinner, and decided to settle in to watch something. She began scrolling through Netflix looking for a good movie to lose herself in. Great as the breathing exercises were the day had still been the kind that made her want to set fire to things. It turned out sometimes the best way to get out of your head and away from your anger was to watch something that allowed you to escape into another world. Preferably a violent world. With plenty of blood. Okay, Azula should probably bring that tendency up in her next therapy session.

As she sat there pondering this her phone rang unexpectedly. With an exaggerated sigh she reached across the couch to grab it. *ZUKO* Huh, she wondered what he could want. They normally interacted primarily through text. She gave a longing look at her food before answering.

“What do you want?” she sniped, in what she hoped was at least a semi-affectionate tone. But really, her food was going to get cold and she just wanted to eat. She swore her brother had the worst timing in the world.

“Well, hello to you too.”

Azula groaned. She was glad she and her brother had reached the point where they actually resembled something close to friends, truly. But the food. Maybe Sokka was rubbing off on her more than she realized. With a grimace she decided to keep that thought to herself. “Zuzu, you know normally I would love to talk about all our feelings with you, hell, maybe throw some crying in there too. Right now though there’s a plate of pasta calling my name and it just feels rude to spurn it.”

A snort came through the line, “Sounds like Sokka’s rubbing off on you.” Damn it. “I’ll keep this quick then. We were wondering if you’d like to come to a video game night at Sokka’s apartment this weekend?” She hesitated. Sokka’s apartment. She’d never been invited to Sokka’s apartment before, it had only ever been Zuko’s. And hers, that one movie night they had had. She heard muffled talking in the background through the phone. “Azula?” Zuko asked, “Are you still there?”

“Yes,” she gulped, realizing how long she was silent for. “I- I would like that. Very much.”

“Wonderful. It’ll start at seven on Friday night. I’ll text you the address.”

“You’re letting me come to Sokka’s apartment?” she blurted out without thinking. There was a tense moment of silence on the line.

“Yeah, you’re allowed to come to Sokka’s apartment I-” Zuko’s voice cut off suddenly. She heard some fumbling, and a far away “Sokka, no, wait!” which led her to think that Sokka was attempting to wrangle the phone away from her brother. Grown-ass men she sighed.

“Heyo!” Sokka’s voice echoed cheerily down the line. Without waiting for her to respond he continued talking. “So, we’re having the video game night at my apartment because it only makes sense you know?” She did not. “I mean, all the good games and consoles are already here and set up. Theoretically I could move them over to Zuko’s apartment, but that would take time and energy. Time and energy I could better use elsewhere, if you catch my drift…” Azula could have sworn at that moment she heard a hissed admonition from Zuko for Sokka to give him his phone back already damn it. “So my apartment has to be it then. Don’t worry, I feel like our friendship has progressed past the point where you’re liable to set me or any of my things on fire.”

She laughed. “I think so too. Though who knows, I have been known to get very competitive.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Fuck around and find out.”

Sokka paused for a moment, leaving Azula to panic that she shouldn’t have said that. Then he said, “You know what, respect. Trash talk and threats are always a welcome part of a good video game night.”

“Perfect,” she smirked. 

“Now, what was that about me rubbing off on you?”

“Oh, nothing really. Compared to what you and Z-”

“Finish that sentence and die,” Zuko hissed. Apparently he’d managed to reclaim his phone Azula noted drily.

“Gladly brother dearest, I was going to say that Sokka was rubbing-”

With a groan Zuko cut her off again. “Didn’t you have food you were gonna eat or something?”

Azula looked over at her neglected plate. She was going to have to put it in the microwave to heat it back up again now. “Yes,” she responded. “Though I must say making lewd insinuations about you and your boyfriend’s activities is far more enjoyable.”

“Just-” Zuko sighed. “We’ll just see you on Friday night.”

“See you on Friday night Zuzu!” Azula chirped and hung up. She hummed as she got up to reheat her food. Oh, this Friday was going to be _fun_.

* * *

Azula pulled up in front of the address Zuko had sent her. She turned off the car and sat there for a moment, doing her breathing exercises again. God, this week was just full of her sitting in a car doing breathing exercises wasn’t it? This time it wasn’t because she was angry though. It was because she was nervous. And a bit scared even if she didn’t want to admit it. She had hung out with Zuko and his friends on several occasions by now, but that didn’t mean she took these opportunities for granted. It still felt like she was walking a tightrope every time. Waiting for the moment she said something wrong, misjudged a situation and it all came crashing back down. And this, her growing relationship with Zuko, her growing relationships with all of them, meant so much to her. 

Maybe someday she would get to the point where she was comfortable enough around them to finally let go of that fear entirely. She hoped she did. She hoped it happened soon. 

She got out of the car and walked up to the door. Unlike board game night she didn’t have any of her own games to offer this time. She wasn’t much for video games typically, and really only said yes to coming along tonight because of her desire to spend time with the group. Straightening up, Azula reached out and knocked on the door. It was thrown open the next instant by a familiar, and enthusiastic, face.

“Azula!” Aang cried. “You made it!” He stepped back to let her into the apartment, which already appeared to be in chaos. Katara and Sokka seemed to be having a heated argument that spanned from the living room into the kitchen. Azula couldn’t quite manage to make out what the argument was about exactly, and she found she didn’t really care either. 

Zuko had evidently been attempting to break the argument up, but looked relieved at an excuse to stop when Azula arrived. “Hey!” He walked over to her. “Did you find the place okay?”

“Yep!” she said. “Now, about the thought I didn’t get to finish on the phone the other day-”

He groaned, and adopted a look of exaggerated aggravation. “Is it too late to switch you at birth with someone else? Because if there is a way, on god I will find it.”

“I imagine it is too late for that,” an unfamiliar voice called from behind Zuko. He shifted to the side and Azula got a look at the new friend. She had known Zuko and Sokka had other friends beyond just Aang and Katara, but she hadn’t met any of them yet. This one was a very pretty girl with short brown hair wearing a leather jacket. “Hi!” she waved from her seat on the couch. “I’m Suki. I’d ask your name, except Aang already shouted it for the entire block to hear.”

Azula smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Suki.” At that moment Sokka and Katara wandered back into the living room, still arguing. It now seemed to focus on what games to play. Sokka was expounding on the merits of Call of Duty, while Katara wanted Mario Kart. Aang then suggested Super Smash Bros in an attempt to find some sort of middle ground, but all that led to was the argument becoming three-sided instead of just two-sided. 

“Uh, are they gonna remember we’re here and ask us what we might want?” Azula asked sarcastically.

“They’ll get there eventually,” Suki said unfazed. “I’m actually hoping Aang wins this argument. Smash is the best.”

“I’ve never played that,” Azula murmured. Suki looked over at her, and then she made eye-contact with Zuko.

Standing up she declared, “Argument’s over!” At the protests that arose from this statement she shook her head fiercely, and glared the others down. “Zuko, Azula, and I want to play Super Smash Bros. That’s four to two, majority rules.”

Aang immediately perked up at his game suggestion being chosen. “Awww yeah!” Sokka and Katara grumbled a bit more, but conceded and the group sat down to start playing the game.

* * *

“Okay, how the fuck are you supposed to avoid falling off the goddamn edge on this game?” Azula shrieked after she lost her second life in Super Smash Bros. 

Zuko snickered as his character attacked her again. “By staying away from the goddamn edge.”

“Wow,” Azula drawled, desperately mashing buttons trying to fight him off in the game. “Amazing. Such helpful advice. All that time with Uncle really taught you so much.”

“I know,” Zuko said. “It really did. Though Aang’s actually the one who taught me to do this.” With that he pressed some mysterious combination of buttons that sent Azula’s character spinning off the edge again, leading to game over for her. 

She let out a shriek of frustration. “You’re the worst big brother ever. It’s only polite to let your little sister win a game once in a while.”

Zuko adopted a mock serious look. “There is no such thing as politeness in Super Smash Bros. Only victory or defeat. Honor or… Dishonor. Okay, I kinda lost the plot there. Pretend that sounded better and more dramatic than it did.”

Sokka snorted from where he and Aang were sitting on the couch, apparently making up some sort of elaborate secret handshake while waiting for their turn to play. They were the two best players out of the group, and so had elected to not play against Azula yet while she got used to the gameplay. 

“You got something to say to me?” Zuko whirled around to face his boyfriend.

“I got a lot of things to say to you.”

“Such as?”

“You’re cute.”

“Urgh, stop it, I just ate,” Suki complained. Sokka stuck his tongue out at her.

“Another round!” Azula said, picking up the controller again.

Zuko turned back to her and raised his eyebrows. “I refuse to purposefully throw the game for you, you know that right?” Now Azula was the one sticking her tongue out. 

“I don’t want to play you again anyway,” she sniffed. “I want to play with them.” She inclined her head towards the two on the couch, who now seemed to have gotten their arms stuck together somehow.

Sokka looked over at her. “You realize I’m not gonna throw the game either right?”

Azula rolled her eyes. “Yes, I know that. But despite your competitive nature I feel like you’re less likely to be a dick when you win than my brother.”

“UUEHH!” Zuko gave an insulted huff.

“Oh, get over it you fucking baby,” Azula laughed. Zuko grumbled goodnaturedly, and handed the controller over to Sokka.

As she was in the process of getting her ass beat in Super Smash Bros by Sokka, Azula looked around. At Katara and Aang, who were feeding each other bits of popcorn. At Sokka, and the determined look on his face as he played the game. At Suki and her egging on of Sokka, trying to distract him. And finally, at Zuko. Her brother. He had been watching the screen amusedly, but abruptly looked over and caught her eye. His smile grew into something softer, more understanding, and yeah, a little sadder.

Azula knew why. This should have been their childhood, playing video games together, laughing with friends, goofing off and trusting each other. That’s not what they got then, but hell, at least they were getting it now.

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill. Tell me you love me. Come back and haunt me. No, I’m just kidding, don’t haunt me. I won’t take that well. But if you enjoyed leave kudos, comment, bookmark. Please and thank.
> 
> I just get soft about Azula okay? I made myself a lil sad at one point. She just wants to get better and be loved. And I know I wrote her that way but still.
> 
> I originally was gonna have them play Call of Duty, but then realized that I do not know the mechanics of that but I do know the mechanics of Smash Bros, so I went with that instead. Though it should be noted, it’s still been years since I played. Again, forgive any mistakes.
> 
> I like to imagine the insulted noise Zuko makes is the same as the one Kelso from That 70’s Show makes, just for reference.  
> ~  
> Follow me on Tumblr if you wanna! @miyuki-scourgeofthefirenation  
> I take fic requests, though I make no promises about timeliness in fulfilling them. Hit me up on Tumblr and we can talk about it. No NSFW. Don’t ask, it’s not gonna happen.  
> I upload for ATLA on Sundays!


End file.
